


There's Something I Have to Tell You

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's been distant lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something I Have to Tell You

Asami was lying on the couch with her head resting on Korra’s lap, and flipped through the dials of the radio standing on the coffee table, looking for something interesting to listen to. Korra absentmindedly drew patterns on Asami’s stomach, as she sat deep in thought. She thought about Asami’s has strange behavior these past few weeks, and Korra was starting to worry that it was her fault somehow. She was at work more, and whenever Korra wanted to make plans, she would make up excuses. What worried Korra most was that whenever Korra had Asami to herself, the engineer would always distance herself from her, or wreck the romantic mood on purpose.  
“Hey Asami?” Korra asked quietly.  
“Yeah?” She turned away from the screen and looked up at her girlfriend.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“What?!” Asami sat up and looked at Korra with concern etched onto her face.  
“You’ve been avoiding me, and I don’t know what I did. Whatever it was, I’m really sorry. I just… I just really don’t know what I did,” Korra looked at the floor as she fidgeted with the cord of her pajama pants.  
“Korra… of course you haven’t done anything. I should be the one that’s sorry. I know I’ve been distant lately, but it’s not your fault it’s mine.” Asami caressed Korra’s cheek and made her look at her. “How about we go out tonight? Your pick.” Asami smiled gently.  
“I don’t want to go out, I want to spend time with my girlfriend without being surrounded by others. We always go out, and then when we get home and I try to be with you, you just brush me off and go to bed,” said Korra grumpily, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
Asami’s face fell, and she leaned her forehead on Korra’s shoulder. Korra felt a tear fall to her skin as Asami sniffled. “I really am sorry, Korra. I don’t do it on purpose.”  
A pang of guilt hit Korra and she put her head on top of Asami’s, “Maybe we should go out tonight. Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
She dragged her up and pulled her to the bedroom to get dressed.   
***  
Asami slid onto the front seat and started the engine. She leaned over to the passenger seat and gave Korra a light kiss on the lips. “Let’s try to have fun tonight, ok?”  
“Yeah,” Korra’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.  
Asami sighed and started driving, while Korra looked out her window. They both kept quiet during the ride and the tension grew until Asami couldn’t take it anymore. She swerved off the road and abruptly stopped.  
“There’s something I need to tell you.”  
Korra’s heart seized; those words usually meant something bad, and all she could think of was that Asami was breaking up with her.   
“Are you leaving me?” There was no point in dragging it out. If Asami was really going to do this then Korra would make it easy for her. She loved Asami, and if she wasn’t happy in their relationship then Korra would let her go, no matter how much it hurt. All she cared about was the woman in front of her.  
Confusion crossed over the older girl’s face, “what? No. Korra is that what you think this is?”  
“Asami, look if you’re not happy then…” Korra couldn’t finish the sentence, so she settled for looking into the emerald eyes.  
“I went to see my father,” Asami blurted out.   
“Oh,” Korra reached over to the girl next to her and held her hand. “What happened?”  
“He wouldn’t see me,” her voice broke. She lowered her head against the steering wheel as tears poured from her eyes while sobs escaped her mouth. Her shoulder’s shook and knuckles turned white from where she was gripping the wheel. Korra never saw Asami cry before. She’s seen her shed a tear from time to time, but never really cry. It broke her heart and Korra decided that she never wanted to see it again.  
She pulled her into a warm embrace and stroked her head and back as Asami wept into her shoulder. After a while, when Asami’s sobs became whimpers, Korra took her face in her arms and made Asami look at her. “He doesn’t deserve you as his daughter! That bastard made his choice,” Korra snapped, “and you deserve so much better. You are the strongest, smartest, most bravest person I know.” She poked Asami in the rib playfully and added, “not to mention the hottest.” Asami squirmed as Korra continued to tickle her.   
“Korra! Stop it!” Asami yelled in between fits of laughter, but Korra didn’t let up. As Asami tried to break off from Korra’s grasp, Korra leaned in and captured her lips. Asami relaxed into her arms and leaned in, her tear-streaked face beginning to turn a light shade of red.   
“Next time something is bothering you, tell me. I love you, and I want to be there for you. You shouldn’t face it alone,” Korra whispered and brought her mouth to Asami’s once again.  
“Maybe we should go back home,” breathed Asami.  
“Can’t argue with that.”


End file.
